The Legend of the Elements
by thedraconicwerewolf
Summary: Two brothers have lived on a lonely island with only a handful of people on it altogether to keep them company. This has been the case since the Great Disasters occurred ten years ago. Now they must embark on a journey that will push them to their limits.


Hello everybody! Just let me get this out to all of you before I forget somewhere along this author's note. This is not going to be a story that I'll be completing here on this site. Rather, this is a sample of a story that I'm planning on writing for the real world without using any character names from video games or places where they're already well known from. I just used the Kingdom Hearts universe for the sake of posting this for you all to read and see how it is. I wanted to get some feedback on the chapters I've already written, and I figured what better way to get it than from the people who read from this site very often?

Anyway, this is one story I would really appreciate if you would take the time to actually leave a review saying if there's anything wrong or needs to be further elaborated on. This is something that I'll be working on for real life in hopes that I'll be able to get it published as a genuine original work of fiction. I thought of it when I was playing Final Fantasy I and suddenly came up with the idea to fuse the concept of the four crystals with the Kingdom Hearts universe with a few twists along the way. I then decided to make it into a personal story with only a few chapters posted here so I can see how well-received it would be to you all. Naturally, I'll be using different character names in my actual one, but for fanfiction purposes, they will be from the Kingdom Hearts universe

I hope that you all end up enjoying this first chapter of a story that I'm working on trying to become published in the real world. Please don't forget to leave a review for this story since I'll really be looking at them for this story to see how you all like it and if you have anything you think I should work on or correct. And just to add, the title of this story is also not going to be a part of the real thing. I just pasted it on here since it was the first name I could think of that would kind of surmise what the plot of the story would be.

Anyway, until the next update to this or any of my other stories everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**Of Brothers and Blades  
><strong>

"You ready to call it quits yet, my dear brother?" a young teenager with a voice sounding like it was just breaking pass the awkward puberty moment was heard asking over the sound of metal clashing with each other in what sounded a lot like a fight of sorts. The sounds echoed clearly from where they emanated from, a simple meadow placed underneath a clear blue sky along with the subtle sounds of the sea all around it. "I can tell you're starting to get a bit tired and frustrated."

"With you beating me while only using two daggers against my sword, can you blame me?" another teenager who sounded a lot like the first but with still a hint of adolescence in his tone spat back in an annoyed tone as he let out a sharp breath that was quickly followed with another loud clang as the metals met once again. He was using something that looked like a sword crafted out of a three-and-a-half foot hollow pipe with the hand guard welded into it. "Any regular person should know that I would have an upper hand at this! How are you so good with weapons as short as your two daggers?"

"It's what they call skill and practice, Sora," the first teen simply responded as he easily parried more sword strikes with his two daggers, both also made out of hollow pipes in the same fashion but obviously much smaller, as they came from both his left and right before executing two consecutive slashes of his own. The other christened as Sora jumped back a bit in order to dodge before stepping back forward and trying to make a downward slash from the others now exposed front, but it was easily stopped by the two daggers quickly appearing and forming a cross in its path that thus stopped the long blade from reaching its target. "That and being naturally quick really helps."

"But I'm just as fast as you, Roxas!" Sora grunted out as he stepped back a couple of paces in order to gain a moment's reprieve and blow some loose strands of hair out from his eyes. The other simply stood from where he last made a block and kept watch for any kind of sudden movements. "And I'm also a bit stronger than you. I should be able to break through your defenses because of that."

"The speed in which I deliver a counterforce to most of your attacks kind of makes your strength seem a little less threatening than it really is," the other called Roxas quickly explained as he brushed his light brown hair from his eyes that were dripping with sweat that was no doubt from the vigorous fight. He did not make a move except for brushing away stray droplets of sweat from his face, but he kept a tight grip on his weapons just in case the other decided to suddenly attack again. "And just to clarify, I've beaten you in almost all of the races we ever had. You're hardly just as quick as me."

"That's only because you cheated!" the darker brown haired teen countered bitterly before swinging his sword for another strike that was just easily dodged and only managed to leave himself open to an attack. He then added along with another side strike followed by a poorly executed punch, "I would've won the race we did just to get here today if you didn't make me fall flat on my face!"

"You tripping on a tree root is hardly anything that could be considered my fault!" the other grunted out as he took advantage of this opening and weaved around the clearly desperate strikes before holding a dagger in a reverse grip up to the teen's now exposed neck. Being that it was such close proximity; the chocolate haired teen could not even counter with a punch with his free hand lest he wanted to experience a painful slit to his exposed throat. He then added in a tone that was just above a whisper now that they were mere inches from each other's face, "Just as much as you losing another sparring match to me once again is something that you can't go blaming me for."

Choosing to not respond to what he knew to be correct in all aspects; Sora simply pouted and allowed a low growl of frustration to escape from the back of his throat as to further bring his annoyance to light. He could just feel the sharp edge of the blade ever so gently rubbing against his throat as he did this, but his trusted the other enough to know that he would not let any real harm befall him. And as if to officially admit the fact he was defeated, he allowed his simple sword to slip from his grasps and fall soundlessly onto the grass below that had been flattened from their strenuous battle.

"You can't let yourself get so frustrated just because things don't go your way, Sora," Roxas explained as he pulled his arm with the dagger against the sapphire blue eyed teen's neck away. "It's because of that you end up losing your concentration and then end up losing to me. You'd have been dead if this were a real thing. Honestly, I thought that you'd have learned at least that after the past five or so times I beat you."

"Just because you've beaten me so many times doesn't mean that you get to preach to me about what I'm doing wrong," the dark brown haired teen replied with the pout still on his face as he lifted the bottom of his plain white shirt and wiped his face of the sweat that was coming in streams. "You're my twin brother, not our cousin turned instructor. Only he can say whether or not I'm doing something wrong."

"You know that Cloud's only going to side with me on this regardless whether or not he was watching," the lighter blue eyed teen responded with a roll of his eyes at his twin brother's stubbornness while putting his two daggers in a sheath that was on each side of the simple leather belt around his waist. "He knows just as well as I what your attitude is. You just don't want to admit I'm right."

"Just because you're older than me by a couple of measly minutes doesn't mean that you can always start the older brother speech with me. It was only a fluke you came out first because they said I was I was being too squirmy. That and you don't hear me giving you a lecture about how you fight or anything like that."

"But you were just going on about how it was impossible to have gone against you with just two daggers that are shorter than your sword. That sounds at least like you're having lower expectations on my weapons of choice. If that's not a hint at you lecturing me, then I don't know what is."

"I figured I'd find you both here either sparring or arguing with each other," another person was heard saying after what sounded like to be an exhale from a sigh at what he was hearing. "Let me guess; Sora managed to lose to you again."

"Hey, Cloud!" Roxas greeted the new person immediately as he looked towards his left and saw a golden blond haired man walking towards them. The man called Cloud was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white undershirt that was meant to counter the air made warm by both the sun and lack of a breeze. "You don't even need to guess real hard on what happened this time around. It's pretty much the same story from our last sparring match and every other one that came before it."

"And I'm guessing you started to lose your cool again towards the end of it," Cloud surmised as he walked up towards Sora who only responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't even need to be here to know how things turned out. How many times have I told you to not get yourself worked up when you're not able to strike your opponent? It doesn't matter whether or not you can land a hit. What matters is the technique you put behind your swordsmanship. If you can at least fend for yourself while sparring, then you should know when to employ a tactical retreat."

"Actually, I think he kind of considered doing that when he took a couple of seconds to rest," the light brown haired teen wondered out loud as he thought back to a certain part during the spar. "All he ended up doing was making a pitiful strike and left himself open with a desperate punch at me after I dodged his sword. I won by crowding him and putting a dagger against his throat."

"It's more like you invaded my personal space like you usually do when you come into my room unannounced," Sora countered as he picked up his forgotten sword and gripped it tightly. "Have you ever heard of knocking before opening a door? What if I were committing a murder or something like that?"

"If you were somebody else instead of my loving little brother, I'd so be keeping away from you after hearing you say that," the slightly older brother responded with an eyebrow raised at the younger's poor choice of words. "That's a really good way to be making people run away from you while thinking you're some kind of really weird person."

"Whatever," the darker brown haired teen responded nonchalantly before waving it off with his free hand. He then got himself into a ready stance before saying, "So how about we continue off from where we left off?"

"You just don't know when to call it quits, do you? Then again, it kind of goes to Cloud whether or not we can continue. I'm sure he didn't come looking for us just so he could see us spar each other."

"Well, I did come so I could get you two for the dinner Zack just finished making," the blond admitted with a shrug of his shoulders before deciding to take a seat on a nearby rock. "But I guess we could spare a few more minutes before returning."

"Zack's cooking dinner?" both teens repeated simultaneously before giving off a small look of disgust to each other. Then Roxas asked with an eyebrow raised in serious doubt, "Are you sure that's safe? His cooking's not exactly the type you'd be eager to go running home just to eat. Last time I tried something he made, I think I almost ended up having to live with a chipped tooth. That and he almost burned down the house you just finished building at the time. You sure he's gotten any better?"

"As I said, he was pretty much close to done by the time I left. That being said, I made sure to keep watch over everything he did this time around so he doesn't end up serving charcoal or attempt to destroy any homes in the process. If you don't believe me, then hurry up with your rematch so you can see for yourself."

"Not that I'm eager to be trying his cooking anytime soon, but I guess you're right," the brown haired teen admitted as he stole a glance to the horizon and saw the sun starting to set beyond the blue expanse of water. "It's going to be dark soon."

"Then let's not waste any more time," Roxas agreed with a quick nod of his head as he readied the daggers that had been in his hands the whole time and quickly made a strike. He was stopped by an equally quick block by the sword.

"Humph, you both sure know how to react quickly," Cloud stated with an amused half-smile as he saw the two teenagers sparring once more. "At least you guys don't seem at all tired from your earlier bout."

"Cheap shots don't count!" Sora exclaimed before making a vertical downward slash at his twin's shoulder. This was easily dodged, but he quickly changed his weapon's direction so that it ended up hitting one of the daggers. The strike was not only just strong; it was also a move that was suddenly executed without warning. Because of that, there was no way the light brown haired teen could keep a grip on it.

"Humph, nice one!" he growled out in frustration as he was forced to jump back in order to dodge a horizontal slash to his chest. He then saw his loose dagger quickly being picked up by Sora's spare hand and thrown towards Cloud's direction. The older guy expertly caught the blade and set it to rest next to him while the twins continued to battle.

"I think your speed doesn't really work well without your two daggers performing your swift attacks and defensive tricks," the brown haired teen said in a chiding tone as he continued with his slashes at the speedily dodging fighter. "And you're busy trying to dodge to do any kind of real damage. There's no way you can recover from this."

"You know, getting cocky because you think you're winning is another one of your problems," the other grunted out with slightly heavy breaths as he continued to dodge the countless slashes aimed at him. At the same time, he was calmly trying to look for a suitable opening to make a counterattack with his sole dagger. He may have not been able to deflect strikes and counter like usual, but he was still pretty quick on his feet. "You'll never be able to keep a level head regardless of the situation you're in."

Instead of choosing to answer, Sora continued on with his barrage of attacks that his Roxas kept on dodging. He tried to make a couple of strikes with his sole dagger, but they were either swatted away by the offending blade or had no chance to be fully executed before having to dodge again. However, Roxas kept a clear mind and open eye for any kind of openings he could possibly exploit to his benefit.

After a couple more seconds, he found the opening he had been searching for. After sidestepping a downward slash, the light brown haired teen quickly stepped forward with his dagger held in a reverse grip. He tried to make contact with Sora's now exposed ribs, but said teen also sidestepped the attack while recovering from his attack. At this point, he was in a somewhat vulnerable position while his brother was almost behind him.

"I told you getting cocky is just going to end up distracting you," he reminded before delivering a sharp push to his back. This caused the dark brown haired teen to stumble forward in an attempt to not fall flat on his face.

"Damn!" he exclaimed as he finally regained his footing and turned around on the balls of his feet. "Don't think I'm going to make this a repeat of our last fight. I'm not going down that easily this time."

With quick movements, Sora made quick advances to his brother as the other was also doing the same thing. Once in position, he stepped forward and aimed his sword at his neck. At the same time, Roxas brought his dagger up and deflected it before quickly recovering and stepping towards the side the sword could not possibly protect and aimed his weapon at the exposed ribs. Just before it made contact, however, he saw the sword quickly changing its point of attack and felt it slamming into his own exposed ribs at the same time his did.

"Oww!" they both exclaimed in pain as they fell to the grass and landed on their sides, weapons falling out of their hands and both now favoring their injured ribs. Had this been a real battle with actual weapons, both of them would have been at the least been badly wounded. Instead, there were no doubt going to be some big bruises forming there and not going to be disappearing anytime soon.

"Well, at least you both managed to take each other down at the same time," Cloud spoke up from his seated position on the rock as the two still laid in the grass both catching their breaths and favoring their sides. He had a half-smile planted on his face as he saw his two twin cousins in the pain that they had brought upon themselves. "Now I don't have to suffer by hearing you two argue about who should've really won while we're walking home."

"Damn, that really hurt like hell!" Roxas cursed as he managed to pull himself to a sitting position while his twin was still reeling from the initial blow. "I really didn't see your sword coming the way it did."

"That's what we call improvising at the last second," Sora responded through clenched teeth as he rolled over onto his back and faced the slightly orange sky with his hand still on his ribs. "I knew I couldn't block or dodge your attack from my position, so I figured I'd take you down with me. Guess you could say I performed a self-sacrifice there."

"Uh, I think it was more of a kamikaze performance than sacrificing yourself," the light brown haired teen corrected with a small sigh before slowly getting onto his feet. "You were desperate, and the position you were in doesn't really fit with a sacrifice since you were only fighting for yourself."

"Gee, no need to get all technical about it, Roxas," the darker brown haired teen said with a pout before quickly getting to his feet and instantly regretting it upon feeling his side protest to the movement. He then added with a hiss of pain, "You know what I meant."

"Come on; let's hurry up and get home so I can get you both some medicine for those bruises," the older blond quickly cut in before the two found a way to start an argument and end up never going home. "That and we don't want to make Zack worry. You know how he tends to get worried when you two don't come home after spending all day outside, especially with the way things are around here nowadays. He's sees you two like his younger brothers and doesn't want anything bad happen, you know?"

"Then why doesn't he care for us like one and let you do the cooking?" the younger twin argued as he bent down to pick up his makeshift sword. "I'm sure even he knows how bad his cooking is. Even if you say you watched over him before coming to get us, I'm not going to bet my life that it's going to turn out good."

"You're just going to have to give him a chance since the only food that's around here is the one he's just prepared. I know how you are when you skip a meal, so I'm sure that's going to be out of the question."

"Cloud's right, Sora," the older twin responded before moving to pick up his second dagger that had been stripped away from him in the early moments of the spar and was still resting on top of the rock. "If Zack could teach us everything he knew about sword fighting in five years' worth of time, then I'm sure he could at least cook something so long as somebody who knows a lot about it stays by him for the most part."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better, but whatever. As long as I can chew through something and not choke on a small piece of bone like last time, I'll manage to swallow it and keep it down."

"It's just rice with some whole pieces of chicken tonight, so you shouldn't have to worry about choking on anything," Cloud responded with a light chuckle at the aforementioned memory as the three finally started to make their way back home. "Let's just hurry back home before everybody ends up eating it all without us."

"If there's anything that can be eaten," Sora simply added as they made their way home. It was obvious that he was not looking forward to eating dinner tonight. Either that or he did not manage to score an actual win and was forced to settle for a tie. Whatever the reason was, he was not in a good mood, and he was most likely going to stay that way for a while.


End file.
